Cryogenic fluids pose unique problems in providing suitable gauges for storage vessels. Cryogenic fluids are gases at standard temperature and pressure. To liquefy these gases requires compression, and thus, storage of the liquefied gas is normally done by containment of the liquid gas in a pressure vessel. Standard pressure vessels for these liquefied gases are typically cylinders which have a relatively small diameter in comparison to their height. Many common storage vessels have a diameter of about sixteen inches and a length of sixty inches or more. A large variety of cryogenic fluids can be stored in such vessels, such as liquid nitrogen, liquid oxygen, liquid carbon dioxide, liquid propane, liquid natural gas, etc. These liquefied gases have varying densities in the liquid state. Thus, a single gauge is not suitable for each liquid. The present invention provides for a gauge assembly utilizing a float and has many advantages. The gauge utilizes a simple float assembly which can be easily adjusted for the densities of various fluids, thus allowing the same assembly to be utilized for different fluids with simple adjustments to the gauge. The gauge also includes a dial indicator that is adjustable to allow changing and calibration of the set point. Further, the gauge is durable and of long-lasting construction.